DP144: Gone With the Windworks!
is the 40th episode of Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles. Synopsis Our heroes, including their new traveling partners Lyra and Khoury, stop for lunch Piplup tries (and fails) to know Cyndaquil. She then has a battle with Ash's Grotle, which ends timed out since Cyndaquil was newborn and it's not ready for any strenuous battles yet, but for a first battle it was great. As Piplup and Cyndaquil get into another fight Marill goes missing. They find it at the Valley Windworks along with a bunch of Magnemite and our group is trapped with the boys on one side and the girls on the other. Can they get out, and will Piplup and Cyndaquil ever get along? Episode Plot The Pokémon enjoy eating Brock's food. Cyndaquil enjoys it, too. Piplup goes to greet it, but Cyndaquil rejects, making Piplup shocked. Piplup tries once more, though the result is the same. Piplup pecks it and Cyndaquil does the same. This causes them to become enemies, so Pikachu separates them. Ash proposes a battle against Cyndaquil, to know how it reacts and responds. Ash sends Grotle, while Dawn checks that Cyndaquil can use Swift, SmokeScreen and Flame Wheel. Grotle starts with Razor Leaf, though he misses and Cyndaquil uses Flame Wheel and hits him. Grotle uses Energy Ball, however Cyndaquil dodges and uses Swift on Grotle. Team Rocket see the battle; Jessie and Meowth want to get Cyndaquil, but James reminds them they need to attend, so they go elsewhere. Marill heard something and goes in their direction. Grotle uses Razor Leaf and misses. Cyndaquil uses SmokeScreen and uses Swift on Grotle. Grotle uses Rock Climb and manages to hit it. Brock stops the battle, as this was Cyndaquil's first battle. Piplup sees Cyndaquil getting praises from the gang. As Dawn gives Cyndaquil a Poffin, Piplup eats it first. Cyndaquil tackles Piplup and gets into a fight with him. Pikachu manages to separate them... again. Khoury notices Marill is gone. As they search, Piplup and Cyndaquil have a race upwards the slope. At the top, they spot a large power plant. The gang arrives and Khoury tells that is the Valley Windworks. Thinking Marill might have wandered there, they go inside. They notice Marill is inside and go there. Piplup tackles Cyndaquil and gets electrocuted by Magnemite. Seeing how they are chased, they enter a room where an old man is sleeping. The guard wakes up and asks them what are they doing here. Being explained what they are doing, he offers them to check the monitors. The Magnemite enter, but the guard calms them down. They see Marill wandered into the basement and go there. The guard informs the Magnemite not to attack them and warn the others about it, too. Team Rocket got the cord they need to power one of the machines, even if they got electrocuted by the Magnemite. They put the cord in and have to wait. Cyndaquil and Piplup go in other directions, while Lyra found Marill. Jessie gets impatient and pulls a lever, causing Team Rocket to be electrocuted and the lights to go off. Team Rocket agrees they need to capture Pikachu. Though the lights go on, the doors got stuck. They hear Piplup and Cyndaquil trying to get inside. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, causing Piplup to be electrocuted, but the door is not opened. Brock has the idea of waving at the camera. While they do that, the man is sleeping and does not notice the trouble. Khoury begins to panic, as if they would spend the rest of the lives in this room. Brock notices the vent, so Ash goes to get it off. Lyra thinks that if they were to live here, she should get married. She asks Dawn if Ash is her boyfriend, causing her to act hysterically. Lyra asks her of the three, who would she pick, but Dawn did not thought about it. Ash opens the shaft and sees it is small and narrow. Since Pikachu is small, Ash orders him to tell the guard they are stuck, so he goes off. Pikachu sees Piplup and Cyndaquil being angry at each other, so he warns them they need to go. Team Rocket goes into the monitor room and spot the guard is sleeping. When seeing Pikachu, Piplup and Cyndaquil got separated from the twerps, they plan to get them all. Team Rocket ambush them, but do not get them with their nets. After they chase them, Team Rocket gets electrocuted by Magnemite. Jessie sends Wobbuffet, who reflects the damage to Magnemite using Mirror Coat. Ash sends Grotle to take care of the "door problem". Grotle uses Energy Ball, which gets reflected and bounced, then hits some shelves. Lyra sends Girafarig, who uses Double Hit on the door, but the door is still unscratched. Lyra asks Khoury to try, but Khoury declines, as he thinks his Pokémon won't do a thing if anyone's did. While Team Rocket chases Pikachu, Piplup and Cyndaquil, Ash tries to open the door using the crowbar. Though he fails and goes to rest a bit, Lyra acknowledges his determination and tells Khoury he can learn something from him. Team Rocket lost the Pokémon, so Jessie decides to use different methods. Brock got seven cookies and there are five of them. Lyra gets four cookies and splits with Dawn two, so Khoury, Ash and Brock get one each, which causes Dawn to feel bad about it. Pikachu, Piplup and Cyndaquil enter the room where the guard is and Cyndaquil gets captured by Team Rocket, as they camouflaged itself. Piplup soaks them with Whirlpool and Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to electrocute them. This causes the lights to flicker and Team Rocket escape. Cyndaquil is rescued and they go to the gang, as the door opened. Piplup and Cyndaquil get into another fight, so Dawn calls Cyndaquil back. The heroes wake the guard up and report they got Marill back. The guard wishes them luck on the journey and goes back to sleep. Though they get out, Team Rocket ambushes them in a giant machine. Though they attack, it causes a great amount of electricity to be spent in a moment. With a Thunderbolt, they blast off. Trivia *The music played during Ash and Dawn's battle is the Champion battle theme from Generation II and Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver. *The English title for the episode is a reference to Gone with the Wind. *Meowth's line "We keep going and going" is a pop culture reference to the Energizer Bunny. *The scene where Grotle's Energy Ball bounces around the room is similar to the trash compactor scene in Star Wars. *Music from Giratina and the Sky Warrior is used. Mistakes *During the scene where Lyra was talking to Dawn, the line on her hat was white and not pink. *During the original Cartoon Network airing there was a quick blackout during the title screen. *About half-way through the episode, everyone starts waving at the security cameras. The cam to the left of Ash and his friends in front of the sleeping man shows some corridor. However, when Team Rocket comes into the room, the camera appears to have moved to another room, showing the corner of a corridor where Pikachu, Piplup and Cyndaquil were. *The English cast credits list Kayzie Rogers twice: once in the main cast under "Voice Characterization" (her usual designation), and again under "Additional Voices". This error is repeated in later episodes of the series. Gallery Cyndaquil ignores Piplup DP144 2.jpg Pikachu separates Piplup and Cyndaquil DP144 3.jpg Meowth, Jessie and James drag the cord DP144 4.jpg Team Rocket get electrocuted DP144 5.jpg Khoury's fear of growing up in the room DP144 6.jpg Wobbuffet's Mirror Coat reflects Magenmite's attacks DP144 7.jpg Ash tries to get out DP144 8.jpg Team Rocket took Cyndaquil by surprise DP144 9.jpg Team Rocket got soaked DP144 10.jpg The heroes face a huge machine }} Category:Episodes focusing on Piplup Category:Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles Episodes Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes directed by Hideaki Ōba Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura